


Together, we are Pretty Cure♥

by amamiya_toki



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Kai does not believe in wishes made upon a shooting star, but that does not mean that he was not willing to try. But are shooting stars supposed to fall from the sky and start bouncing in his apartment?Originally posted on tumblr on 7th September 2014.





	Together, we are Pretty Cure♥

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the intention of being a joke, but ended up being a decently full length fic. Please don't mind the stupidity. And that Maracas Man thing is a lame attempt at a seiyuu reference.

It all began on what started out as any normal day.

Kai was on his way back from Card Capital, with Miwa behind him blabbering on about something he had heard that the former could not be concerned about. Only that this time, the blonde managed to pique his interest.

"Shooting stars?"

"Yup! There were so many of them, it was more like a meteor shower! You mean you didn't see them, Kai?"

"No, I didn't."

"Seriously? It's really pretty, you know; once you look at it, you cannot take your eyes off it. We've been having them for the past few days; I'm surprised you didn't know about it at all! Not mention that everyone has been talking about it."

"You know I don't concern myself with small talk and gossip."

"Yeah, good point. I would presume that you haven't heard of that rumour that's going around."

"What rumour?"

"Hmm?" Miwa raised an eyebrow in amusement, as he hummed teasingly in response to Kai's question. "I thought you weren't concerned with gossip?"

"Just tell me about it."

"Yes, of course. Well, I'm not sure who was the one who started it, but it seems that if you make a wish when watching the meteor shower, that wish would most definitely come true."

"How is that different from making a wish on a normal shooting star?"

"Apparently it seems to be more effective with a meteor shower compared to just one. Maybe because there are plenty of them?"

"The more isn't always the merrier."

"Perhaps so? But it is rare for you to take interest in this. Is there something that you want to wish for?"

"Who knows."

"That means that you do!"

"Don't be ridiculous. And isn't your house that way?"

"Oh yeah! I was so busy trying to make fun of you that I completely didn't notice. See ya, Kai!"

"Yeah."

Miwa headed to the direction of his house, while Kai continued down the road to a nearby supermarket to buy ingredients for dinner before heading back to his apartment.

He set his bag down on the desk and hung up his uniform jacket before getting started on dinner. As the rice cooked he took a quick bath, and when he was done he set on making the side dishes. After eating he stored the extra portions he made in the fridge and did the dishes before getting started on his homework.

After he had completed his second assignment, he decided to take a short break, to rest his strained eyes. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease the tension that had built up there. He took a glimpse out of the open window and spotted streams of light from outside: the meteor showers that Miwa had mentioned earlier.

Kai stood up from where he was sitting and moved over the window to get a closer look.

"He's right… it really is beautiful." he murmured to himself, and remembered the other thing Miwa had mentioned about making wishes.

He closed his eyes and searched his heart for the thing he desired the most. It did not take long for him to know what it was. With his eyes still closed, he whispered out his wish.

"I wish… that there can be a way that I can be closer to Aichi. Not just as a friend, but as someone more important and precious to him."

He opened his eyes and was still faced with the sight of the meteor shower. He remained still for a while, but he did not feel that anything had changed. In fact, he feels that everything is still the same as it always was.

"… This is meaningless." he chided himself, turning away from the window to return back to his schoolwork.

However, before he could completely turn his face away, he noticed something odd.

It may just be just his imagination, but there seemed to be a stream of light heading his way. A meteorite was going to crash into his apartment?!

"Whoa!" the beam of light flew past his face and would have hit him in the nose if he did not dodge in time.

His eyes followed the beam, or rather the ball, of light as it moved around the one-room apartment, bouncing off the walls and some of the furniture, but not causing any actual damage. Kai remains puzzled at this phenomenon, not understanding what exactly was happening at that moment.

When the ball of light came flying back towards his direction again, he instinctively raised his hand to block it from hitting his face, and the ball flew right into his palm. When it made contact, it felt like the ball exploded, and he could have sworn he heard the sound of something fluttering down.

"These are… cards?" that was his first reaction when he spotted them scattered on the ground, and it was then that he had noticed that he was holding something in his palm. "And this is… a cell phone?"

The object was white and pink, with a heart decal on it; its design was probably meant for a young girl rather than a high school boy like him. When he brought it closer to his face to get a better look, it emitted smoke, surprising him. He dropped the object, and it landed on the floor with a clatter.

Staring at it even longer he wondered what the object really was, and whether it was okay to touch it. He poked at it with his finger but there was no visible or audible response. He decided to ignore it, and instead, take a look at the other thing that had landed on the floor. He picked up the cards that have scattered on the floor and examined them. They do not seem to be Vanguard cards, or from any trading card game that he knows of. Regardless, he picked them up, put them into one neat stack and placed it on the table.

His only problem that remains now is still the cell phone-shaped thing on the floor.

Seeing that it would probably not move or do anything potentially harmful, Kai decided to pick it up. As his hand clasped around the top of the cover, the objected emitted a strange gold light and flew out of his hand. It rose up towards the ceiling, but before it could hit it, the cell phone popped open to reveal some strange creature that resembled a face.

"Mepo!" the strange creature cried out and descended to the floor.

Kai continued staring at it, many thoughts running through his head.

"Who are you mepo?" the strange creature asked him, in Japanese too if he must add.

Kai did not reply, instead, he continued to stare at it.

"Hey, I'm taking to you mepo! The least you can do is to reply me mepo! Do you have no manners mepo?"

Again, Kai was only staring at it wordlessly.

"Oi, can you hear a word I'm saying mepo? Are you deaf or something mepo? Answer me mepo!"

This time Kai did react, but not using words. Instead, he stood up and grabbed a can of insecticide from the cupboard, and sprayed its contents onto the strange creature.

"Whoa, hey! Cut it out mepo! I'm not a bug mepo!" the creature coughed and choked in protest.

Kai released his finger from the actuator and set the spray can next to him.

"Who is the person here who has no manners? You were the one who invaded someone's house, and you dare to be rude? If you want to ask for someone's name, it is only polite that you introduce yourself first."

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry mepo! Please forgive me mepo!" the strange creature looked frightened, as he did something akin to bowing. "M-My name is Mepple, and I'll be in your care from now on mepo!"

"In my care, you say? Where did you come from?"

"The Garden of Light mepo!"

"The Garden of Light… you mean there are worlds that are different from this one?"

"Yes! I know we just met, but I have something to request mepo! I would like you to take me to the Princess of Hope, Mipple mepo!"

"Who's that?"

"The Princess of Hope mepo!"

"Yes, you mentioned that already, but who exactly is that?"

"Mipple is the most important person to me mepo! She is someone I must protect no matter what mepo!"

"Most important person…"

"That's why I need to find her quickly, or things will get really, really bad mepo! I beg of you, I don't anyone else I can ask mepo!"

"… Fine."

"You'll help mepo?"

"Yeah."

"I give you my greatest thanks mepo!"

"But do you know where to start looking? This world is a large place; it won't be a good idea to search blindly."

"W-Well, since I fell here, that would mean that she would be in the vicinity mepo…"

"Define vicinity."

"In this part of the city, I suppose mepo? I should be able to sense her presence if we go outside mepo…"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely mepo!"

"You better not be wasting my time."

"I-I would do no such thing mepo!"

"I'll go get changed and we'll head out after that."

"U-Understood mepo!"

Minutes later, the pair had taken the elevator down to the first floor and stepped out of the apartment complex.

It was already dark outside, and surprisingly there were few people on the streets.

"So, did you pick up anything?"

"Well, it's rather faint, mepo… but I can feel it mepo! Mipple is somewhere nearby mepo! We must hurry mepo!"

"Which direction should I go?"

"Uhmmm… that way mepo!"

Following Mepple's instructions, the place that Kai was brought to was the nearby park, where he usually spends his non-fighting after school time at.

"Is this really the place?"

"Well, it's the strongest here mepo… but it's very strange mepo. I sense something else other than Mipple here mepo."

"What do you mean by 'something else'?"

"I'm not too sure, but it's something that isn't good mepo!"

"Stop right there, you!"

Appearing in front of Kai and Mepple was a person dressed in an outfit that could only be described as weird. Rather, it seemed that even the way he was posing was even weirder. What was puzzling, though, was that he looked exactly like…

"Miwa?"

"You know this strange guy mepo?!"

"A-hem! I'm afraid you seem to have mistaken me for someone else, young man! My name is not Miwa, but… err…" the strange person looked down at the object he held in hands and had a light-bulb moment. "Maracas! Yeah, that's it! Maracas Man! I am Maracas man! Fear me!"

"Uh huh…"

"I have been searching for you, the little one from the Garden of Light! If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you hand him over to me right this instant!"

"Don't mepo! He's not a good person mepo!"

"Yeah, I'd thought as much."

"Run for it mepo!"

"No you don't!" Maracas Man dove in to attack, and while Kai managed to dodge Mepple was knocked out of his hands.

"My eyes are spinning mepooooooooooooo!"

"Oh no…!"

"Gotcha!" Maracas Man caught Mepple with an ominous grin on his face. "Now, tell me where the stone is, before I crush you."

"Help me mepo!"

"Return him!" Kai growled and was about to launch himself at the villain when he heard a voice too familiar call his name.

"Kai-kun!"

"Aichi…?" Kai found himself dumbfounded until he heard a high-pitched call out.

"Mepple!"

"Mipple!"

"Aichi… why are you here? And you have that, too?"

"This little one led me here, but let's talk later. We should get him back first, shouldn't we?"

"Oh, isn't this perfect; the other one is here too." the villain chuckled. "I suppose today's a lucky day for me!"

"… Eh? Miwa-kun?"

"Like I said, who the heck is that? My name is Maracas Man!"

"Kai-kun, what is going on here?"

"I wish I knew myself."

"Enough small talk. You hand that over to me, little girl."

"I'm a boy! And there's no way I'll hand over Mipple to you!"

"Eh? You're actually a boy mipo?"

"Hey, you! You want a stone, come here and get one!"

Grabbing a rock the size of his fist, Kai aimed at Maracas Man and threw it, hitting his wrist. As the villain yelped in pain, he released his grip on Mepple, tossing him back in the air.

"Not again mepoooooooooo!"

Kai caught Mepple as gravity sent him down again. "You okay?"

"Yes… thank you mepo."

"So… what do we do now?" Aichi asked, keeping a wary look out for the villain's next move.

"I say we get out of here."

"Sounds like a good idea mepo!"

"Oh no you don't!" Maracas Man shook his maracas and called upon an evil power that allowed him to control various things that were around.

"The benches are floating?"

"Aichi, run for it mipo!"

"Uwahh!" the bench flew right towards Aichi, who escaped in time to avoid being crushed by it.

"Aichi!"

"Look out mepo!"

Kai, who was about to run towards Aichi, had failed to notice a trash bin being sent towards him. If it were not for Mepple's timely warning, he would have been knocked down by it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome mepo!"

"But what do you propose that we do now? It might be too dangerous to escape in this situation." Kai glanced over at the objects that were hovering in mid-air.

"There is only one option left now mipo!"

"You two would have to transform mepo!"

"What?!" both Kai and Aichi gave the same reaction.

"T-Transform? What do you mean by that?"

"I meant what I said mepo! For starters, get over there mepo!" Mepple gestured towards where Aichi is. "Do you have the PreCure cards with you mepo?"

"PreCure cards?" Kai retrieved them from his pants pocket. "You mean these?"

"Yes, those mepo!"

"But what should we do with these?" Aichi asked, as he crouched down to dodge another object that was flung at him. "There are so many different kinds…"

"Use the Queen Card mipo! Take it and slash it down here mipo!"

"Like this?" Aichi did as he was told, and Kai, who had just reached his side, followed.

What happened next was something neither of them expected.

They were surrounded by what seemed like a huge beam of rainbow-colored light. Their bodies moved on their own, as they held hands while holding the other up to the sky.

"Dual Aurora Wave!"

Both of them weren't exactly sure what had happened after that, but it seemed as if the light had bestowed upon them a strange power that they never had before… along with a new outfit.

"Emissary of Light, Cure Black!"

"Emissary of Light, Cure White!"

"Together we are Pretty Cure!"

"Servants of the Dark Power…"

"… Hurry up and return to wherever you came from!"

"…" the villain found himself a little speechless at their transformation.

Well, he cannot be blamed; the two who had undergone the transformation was equally shocked by what had happened.

"Uwahh!" Aichi let go of Kai's hand and looked down at his attire, which made him blush. "Why am I wearing a dress? Like I said, I'm a guy!"

"I'm sorry; I forgot mipo."

"Aichi…"

"K-Kai-kun, this is not what you think!"

"You look cute."

"E-Eh? I-Is that so…"

"Aww, so sweet." Maracas Man cooed sarcastically. "You two could easily the couple of the year award if there was one. But I'm sorry that I'm going to take to take you two down! I summon thee! Raging spirits of the heavens, Zakenna! Heart of pure darkness, make them aware of the horror of the Dark Power!"

As the villain spoke, thick dark clouds gathered in the sky, spiralling together before it dispersed onto the ground below. A dark aura rose from the earth and clumped together to form some sort of weirdly shaped spirit.

"ZAKENNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it roared, as it leapt and took possession of the largest object nearby: a vending machine.

"W-What's that?"

"I'd like to know myself."

"Quit chit-chatting and run for it mepo!"

"ZAAAAAAAKENNAAAAAAAAAA!" the monster let out another roar, and this time it was followed by a line of drink cans, serving as bullets, being fired in their direction.

The pair leapt up high in the air, surprised by this new ability, to dodge all of the shots.

"What is that?" Aichi muttered in disbelief under his breath, not sure of what he should do.

"ZAKENNA!"

"Aichi, look out!" Kai ran over to where Aichi was standing and pushed both of them out of harm's way as the giant vending machine monster launched itself at the latter.

"Thank you, Kai-kun."

"It's not a problem. Hey, you." Kai directed his attention to Mepple. "If there is a way to defeat this thing, you better tell us now!"

"T-There is a way mepo! In fact, it's the only way mepo! You two have to hold hands mepo!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Just do it mipo!"

"If you insist. Aichi, may I?"

"Y-Yes…"

Kai held Aichi's right hand in his left, and again they felt a surge of power course through their bodies.

"Black Thunder!"

"White Thunder!"

And from the sky came a loud cracking sound, and two beams of lightning, one in black and the other in white, descended upon them.

"G-Geh!" Maracas Man panicked, realizing that the monster he had summoned would soon be defeated by whatever the pair was about to launch it. Not only that, it would mean the end for him, too, if he doesn't get away in time. "I better retreat for now!"

"Our beautiful souls shall…"

"… Crush the darkness in your evil heart!"

The hands that were connected tightened, as they held their other palms out towards the vending machine monster.

"PreCure Marble Screw!"

And from their palms, they released a burst of light each, which combined into a spiral that hit the vending machine straight on.

"Zakenna…" the dark spirit emerged from the vending machine, crying as if withering in despair before breaking up into little star-shaped fragments.

As for our two heroes, they were still unsure of what exactly had just happened, but one thing is for sure, was that it was over. At least for now, that is. Their transformation was undone, and they returned back to their usual appearances.

Later, they listened to the explanations of Mepple and Mipple, who claimed that they had received the power of Pretty Cure and are to fight as the emissaries of light so as to defend their homeland from the evils of the Dark Zone that is threatening to take over everything.

While all this is a little too much for Kai to accept out of the blue, he decided to go along with it after seeing that Aichi was keen on helping them. Since then, his life has changed in many ways that even he had not expected.

There is one good thing that he got out of this, though: he got to be closer to Aichi, something that he had wished for.

Maybe wishes on shooting stars really do come true.

**\- END -**


End file.
